Meeting Again
by JulietteSketch
Summary: The seqaul to 'Guess Who'. Takes place 6 years later. Better summary inside. It's finished. It's a....very tragic story.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting again**

A/n: The story takes place in Mineral Town six years later with Jill the mother of twin girls. Skye is still with her of course. Kai still isn't married because he had said many times to Jill and himself that his heart belongs to her and no one else. Okay, so my second fan fiction and I plan on making maybe…ten…twenty chapters.

_____________________________________________________________

"Mommy!" Juliet called. "Where is my other shoe?" I picked up Juliet and set her down on the couch while I looked for her shoe. I found it under the kitchen table and handed it to her.

I picked up the other twin, Elizabeth and set her on the kitchen table while I got their backpacks. They were supposed to be staying with Claire for the night while I worked at the inn.

"Come on girls, I have to get going now." I took a hold of each of their hands and walked them down the road, and into the forest. Claire had asked Gotz to build her a cottage there.

I knocked on the door a few times. Claire walked out of her house and saw the twins. "Hi Julie and Lizzie." She smiled.

"Good afternoon Auntie Claire." The twins had gotten used to calling Claire their 'aunt.' I left immediately after that. I just stopped at home to get changed into my work uniform. A white blouse with a black necktie and a black skirt. Skye worked at the inn too but his uniform was a white polo with a black necktie and black slacks.

I arrived momentarily. Skye greeted me with a wave and said, "Table four wants pizza and table two wants strawberry smoothies." I nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare all the meals. I built the pizza first and while it was in the oven, I made the two smoothies. I took both orders out and delivered the right tables.

It was like this everyday. I sometimes wonder if it would have been good to stay in Forget-Me-Not-Valley. In the wide open, it would be hard raising a family because having two toddlers running around unsupervised while farming could be dangerous and then to think of them getting lost? Here in Mineral Town, I can let the kids walk around by themselves without having to supervise them because they know the Forest is off limits unless Claire is watching them.

I finished my work for the evening I sat down at one of the stools. Doug had passed on at about the time the twins were born. Ann, his daughter, took over the inn and hired Skye and me.

It was late now. Skye had left a few minutes ago leaving me to walk home alone. Tomorrow would be the first day of summer which meant I would be able to take the twins to see their…biological dad. Skye isn't the dad of them. None of them had his eyes or hands or anything. Both of the twins had brown eyes and brown long hair. They resembled Kai in many ways. Juliet had his jovial attitude and Elizabeth had his smile.

I walked home drowning myself in memories of when I was single and with out a care in the world. I unlocked the door and walked straight to the kitchen to make a quick dinner for myself. Skye was an excellent cook but it was rare that we would all sit down for dinner. On Sundays, I would take Juliet down to visit Ann at the inn while Elizabeth was with Gray.

I ate in silence for a while before receiving a phone call from Claire. "Jill! Elizabeth has a high fever. We are at the Clinic now. Juliet is also here."

"I'll be right there." I hung up and went over to the master bedroom to get Skye.

"Skye. Wake-up. Elizabeth is at the clinic." Skye shot up and quickly got out of his bed and changed into a pair of jeans.

We walked out of our home and arrived at the clinic in record time.

"No need to worry about Elizabeth. She just needs some rest and to continue taking her medication."

I nodded and stared at Elizabeth. "Thank-you Claire for taking Elizabeth here." I picked up Lizzie as Skye held onto Juliet's hand. "I'll take them home Claire."

We walked out of the clinic in silence. Skye and I had grown apart since the kids were born. He kept to himself, he only talk to me when it came to work.

I should have 'No, I don't' and the wedding. I could have lived a perfect life with Kai but just because of a small fight, I just got pissed and left with Skye.

I could have been on Sunny Island right now, with my cousins Chelsea and Mark. Kai would have gotten us a house near the beach with his brother, Denny. Looking back at it now, I would have had a MUCH better life with Kai.

We arrived home sooner than I thought. The twins were only five and I couldn't afford to leave Skye do to the fact I didn't want Juliet or Elizabeth to wonder who their dad was.

We had separate beds in separate rooms. I awaited the day the twins turned eight so I could divorce Skye and be with Kai. I fell asleep after my shower and the story I read to the girls.

I awoke the next day to see Kai at the door. Skye didn't even bother scolding me if I hugged or even kissed another man. He just nodded and moved on. I bet this marriage was just to make Kai jealous.

"Hey Jill. Nice seeing you again, as you know, today's the all you can eat buffet. I came to escort you over there. If its okay with Skye." Kai said the last sentence louder so Skye could hear him.

"Uh huh." Skye mumbled from the living room.

"Lizzie, Julie, lets go." The girls came running down the stairs wearing identical blue blouses and jeans. The only way you could tell them apart was by their shoes. Juliet always wore tennis shoes, preferably _Converse_. Elizabeth preferred sandals or flip-flops.

"Hi girls." Kai bent down to their level and gave them his heartwarming smile.

"Hi Uncle Kai." Juliet and Elizabeth said in unison. The girls grabbed his hand and started walked down to the beach.

They looked cute when they walked hand in hand. This is how it was supposed to be.

My train of thought where interrupted by Elizabeth tugging on my jacket sleeve. "Mommy, what are going to eat?" She stared at me with mesmerizing brown eyes.

"I'll just order pizza for us. Speaking of which, where's Juliet?" I asked. Elizabeth scanned the beach for Juliet.

She finally concluded, "She is over there with Kai, playing in the sand." She pointed to a sand castle being built by a child and father. Oh…I made a big mistake. _I'm going to tell Skye today that we need to separate. _

"Look what Uncle and I built!" Juliet smiled and pointed to the sandcastle now completed. She pulled me down to the lower part of the beach where it was located.

"Wow Juliet. It's pretty." I gave her a quick hug and turned my attention to Kai who was at the moment gazing deep into the ocean.

"Hey Kai." I smiled. He looked away from the ocean to a rock not to far off shore. "Are you still mad at me? That was six years ago. I regret it now. Seriously." Kai was still upset about me getting together with Skye.

Kai let out a sigh and said, "Look, I'm not upset. I just want to know if your happy."

"I'm not. Skye ignores me. I have to take care of the girls 24/7. I drop them off at Claire's when I'm working. I take long shifts to be able to pay my house. Skye is rarely home. You, you live a perfect life. You go anywhere you want. You enjoy yourself everyday."

"Mom, we are hungry." Elizabeth was beside Juliet.

"Okay girls. Lets go to the inn to eat." I held both of the girls hands as we walked up to the northern part of town.

Carter was already outside talking to Stu and May. They were the twins best friends actually.

"Morning Jill. Your shift is not until nine. Why are you here?" Ann asked as I entered.

"Julie and Lizzie were hungry." I let go of the girls hands and let them pick out a table to eat at. Elizabeth headed to a table near the stairs while Juliet ran in the opposite direction to a table near a window.

"What would you like. This one's on the house." Ann said.

"Pizza is fine I guess." Juliet and Elizabeth raced back to the counter.

"Cheese!"' the girls shouted.

Ann giggled. She went into the back. Skye entered the inn with a girl holding his hand. What could I expect. Skye saw me but acted like I wasn't even their.

They went to a table in the far off corner of the inn. They giggle and laughed and did what not. Juliet got curious and went up to Skye.

This was all I could hear.

'_Daddy, who is this lady?" _

'_Well sweetie, This is um…a very close friend of mine." _

'_What's her name?" _

"_Her name is Popuri."_

"_Aw! This is that girl of yours? She is adorable!" _

I walked up to Skye and said, "Skye…your cheating on me?" Skye nodded and continued talking to Popuri. I yanked Skye shoulder to get his attention. "Answer me!"

"Because of these kids of yours." He pointed to Juliet and Elizabeth, who was behind me.

"I think its about time we separated. You stay here. I leave."

"Okay. Get you stuff out and leave." I nodded and left before the pizza even arrived.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Elizabeth asked. I grabbed a few suitcases from under my bed.

"We are going to Sunny Island for a while." I handed each of them a suit case and said, "Put all of your toys and clothes in here." Juliet and Elizabeth each took one and went up to their room to pack their stuff.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to ask Zack to arrange a ferry to take us to Sunny Island." I walked out of the house and to the beach.

"Hey Jill. Where are you going?" Kai was sitting on a bench outside his shack.

"I'm leaving Mineral Town."

"Your mad at me?"

"No. I'm just leaving Skye and Mineral Town for good. I don't have any plans to return after tonight." I began walking again to Zack's house but I was stopped again. Kai had was on my wrist.

"Let me go with you." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't _let_ him leave. I didn't _want _him to come with me.

"No. I just want to be alone for a while."

I entered Zack and Won's home. "Hey Jill, What can I get you?" Zack asked.

"Can you arrange a ship to Sunny Island for tonight?'

"Your in luck. A ship is supposed to come in an hour."

"Thanks…" I mumbled under my breath.

Kai was no where to be seen at the moment. I decided to walk home to check on Juliet and Lizzie.

I entered the house and screamed and the frightful sight in front of me. Juliet was on the floor in puddle of blood. Elizabeth was screaming while Skye chased her around the house with a pocket knife. Kai was trying to protect Elizabeth.

"Juliet!" Everyone attention turned to me. I rushed over to the little girl gasped for a breath of air. I picked her up.

"Mommy…I'm sorry." Juliet's heart stopped. I shook her repeatedly but nothing happened.

I ran out of the house at full speed. I prayed for her to be okay. It wasn't her time yet.

I entered the Doctor's office and Elli rushed up to me. "Jill, what happened to her."

"She needs a doctor…now." I said, gasping for air. I was immediately rushed into a room with dim lights.

"I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting area." I nodded to his statement and took a seat.

There were many magazines to read. Some were about medical issues. Others were made for kids to keep them entertained and another one was a gossip magazine. I picked up a newspaper form the stack and read the first page. Chelsea and Mark had one of the most populated islands. That's Chelsea for you. Also trying to help other even thought there is nothing she can do about it.

"Jill, can you come in for a second?" Doctor Trent said softly. I set the newspaper on the small table and continued to where Trent was. "Juliet is just fine. Only thing is, she will need to stay in a cast for a few months. The scars will remain on her arms. Her injuries were serious. She will be ready to leave out of here later tonight though."

"Thank you Trent. I'll be back to get her in an hour." I waved to him and said goodbye to Elli. Cute couple.

Kai _accidentally _bumped into me when I walked out of the clinic. He held onto Elizabeth. She had a worried look eyes. She had never been apart from her older sister. _Never_. It was like, if one died, the other would want to die too.

"Um, Elizabeth is fine, but I can't guarantee you'll be allowed to get back inside to get your luggage." He let go of Elizabeth's hand. "Jill. Please, let me go with you. I want to be by your side and watch the girls grow up. Please." He was begging. I didn't want him to come with me. But If I didn't let him come with me, I would only regret it later on.

"Fine." I whispered. "Just let me go talk with Skye for a minute."

"Wait!" Kai called out. "Be careful. I'll hold onto Elizabeth until your back."

I walked to the dreaded house once again. Skye was there, waiting for my arrival.

'Skye, I really think we need to separate. Things have gotten out of hand and I'm pretty sure you now they are not you children."

"The kids ruined everything for me. Yes one would have been nice but two? I do know they aren't mine. They belong that bastard who broke your heart."

I left without another word. Tears trickled down my face as distant memories drowned me. The worst one was the scene at the beach. Popuri had been trying to ruin my life after she find out Kai liked me. We were the best of friends when we were little. Until she found out I was moving to the city because my dads job was in a distant city. We still talk but it wasn't the same.

"What's wrong mommy?" Elizabeth said. She stared in my eyes, knowing something was wrong. "Why are we leaving daddy?"

I bent down to her level and explained, "Skye isn't you dad. He never was. We are leaving to visit my cousins for a while." This was too much for her.

I checked my wristwatch to see my ride to a better place was only minutes from arrival. I went to the clinic to see Kai waiting outside on a bench with Juliet curled up by his side. Juliet has been through a lot, she was hit and slapped by Skye when she was just three. She broke her elbow when she was four.

Kai carefully shook Juliet trying his best not to disturb her. She awoke with tired brown eyes pleading to go back to sleep. She wanted the pain to stop. "Thank-you mom." Juliet said while rubbing her eyes.

"It's time to go." Kai nodded and we were on our way to the beach. Our new life was only a few hours away.

"All aboard!" A sailor yelled. A few families that were on vacation step off the boat and onto the dock. "All aboard!" The sailor shouted once more. We hurried on to the boat that would take me away from Skye. Away from his harmful grasp.

Kai placed a gentle on my shoulder, assuring me everything was going to be okay. I can't believe I had rejected him in the first place. "Everything is fine now. You don't have to worry about the children's safety anymore." He was right, I was away from the abusive man.

Elizabeth was with Juliet playing hide and go seek around the boat. Elizabeth was careful not to play too rough. She might have been only five, but she knew exactly what was going on.

"Sunny Island is now in view! We will arrive momentarily!" A different sailor shouted.

"Well, our destination is here, might as well get ready then." I mumbled. "Juliet, Elizabeth, come here for a minute please." Julie and Lizzie stopped playing their game and headed towards me.

"Yes mommy?" they said in unison. They looked so adorable. They were wearing the same clothes, only the shoes were different.

"We are going to go see Chelsea and Mark okay, we are going to stay here for maybe four…five years until we are ready to return back to Mineral Town." The word were like acid to the girls. They never liked visiting Sunny Island. Shea was the only person they knew. Of course he was grown up it made it harder for the girls to understand him. He didn't speak good English though.

We docked soon after at Sunny Island. Juliet and Elizabeth clung to Kai. "I'll be right back." I headed for the ranch just up ahead. Chelsea never really did like planting crops…watering them, stuff like that. She would just stick to animals. I stepped into her property which was covered I lush green grass. The field was pure grass except a few trees here and there.

"Jill!" A girl with brown hair tied up in a bandanna said.

"Hey Chelsea." I said calmly.

"I thought you where only come over here during the Christmas season?" She stared at me for a few minutes and ten deciphered my expression. "Oh…I'm sorry. If you need a place to stay, you are welcome here. I just got a second floor built." She gestured to here two story house.

"No thanks, I'll be okay living in the inn for a few years."

"Oh that's cool….wait…..DID YOU JUST SAY A FEW YEARS!" Here eyes were wide in shock.

"Yes I did. Kai and my girls are here too." I pointed to the dirt path leading to town. Kai was talking to the merchant, Chen. I didn't know what he was saying nor did I ever want to know.

"Well, I just came to tell you. See you around." I turned my back to leave but stopped in my tracks when a hand touched my shoulder.

"I want to introduce you to my family." A tall man stepped out of a barn with a six year old boy clinging to his shirt. "This is Vaughn, my husband and Alex, my son.

Vaughn greeted me with a grunt and walked over to the two story house. Alex stayed behind. "Come here Alex." Chelsea said. The little boy seemed timid at her request but still came. Chelsea picked up Alex and said, "This is your cousin, Jill. She brought her kids with her."

"Well, I really should get going now. I'll see you tomorrow." I walked her property and onto the streets of Sunny Island.

"Hey," Kai's voice whispered softly into my ear. "I checked us into the inn already." A surge of relief went through me. I finally felt calm knowing I was away from _him_.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Juliet and Elizabeth were playing with Eliza inside the carpenters house. People were walking about the streets minding their own business. It was quiet. "I'm going to go rest at the inn." I walked away from Kai. I would save tomorrow for venturing and stuff.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a ruffling in the bed next to me. Kai squirmed in his bed awake.

"What's wrong Kai?" I asked carefully. The girls were asleep in the next room but I was sure they could hear us.

"Nothing, I just got something on my mind." He starched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, good night." I fell back to the pillow and fell asleep again. I dreamt of Skye torturing Juliet. I awoke at around five in the morning from my screams. Kai comforted me but I didn't fall asleep again. I got dressed and walked out the front door.

"Wait, Jill! Don't you think it's a bit early to venture about. I mean…what if something happened to you? How would I know? How would I be able to protect you?"

"Kai, I'll be fine. I know my way around this town okay. If anything goes wrong, I'll have my phone with me." I waved goodbye and left a worried Kai alone.

"Where to start first…" I mumbled. I walked over to where the jungle was. I was being stalked as I entered the Jungle by a six foot tall man. Dressed in leopard skin threads.

"Hey Shea." I said calmly, I had gotten used to him appearing out of nowhere. He simply grunted and left to his and Wada's hut. He turned back a few times but that was to make sure I didn't take anything from the jungle.

The next stop I made was at the beach. The waves crashed soothingly. The sand felt warm once I sat down on the pale yellow beach. A small house was built atop of the beach. It looked very fragile. Loose wooden boards where at every inch of the house.

A tanned man came outside. A small bird was nestled into his bandanna. "Hello." He spoke to me. "I don't believe I've seen you around. I'm Denny." He extended a friendly hand to me.

"I'm Jill." I shook his hand and averted my eyes back to the sea. Denny took a seat on the dock and cast his fishing line into the deep blue sea. He patted the spot next to him gesturing for me to come. I followed soon after.

"What brings you here?" He asked, his eyes still focused on the sea. I pondered for a bit, deciding my words carefully.

"I'm here…to get away from someone." It wasn't very descriptive but I think it could hold.

"Who?" he asked. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"From my husband. Wait, no, my ex actually." I stated. He reeled his line back up with a small fish hanging to it. He placed it into a bucket right beside him.

"Are you okay?" He turned his full attention to me know. I was sort of okay, but I wasn't happy.

"I guess. He left me with two girls to raise so I wouldn't consider myself okay. I mean, yeah he liked me for a few years but once the twins were born, he grew cold. He isolated me." I barely realized I was talking to a complete stranger about my life. It felt…good to get it out of my system.

"Thanks for listening to my rant." I said quietly. He gave me a friendly smile and stood up.

"Your welcome. I'll see you around the Island then." He walked away gracefully. He was heading for the meadow I suppose. The waves still crashed onto the shore.

"Oh…where to now?" I paced back and forth on the deep sand. Then it struck me. I had never been in the forest. Not in all of my visits had I ever bother going in there. I walked the stone path over to the bridge that lead to the forest. All I knew was that the Witch Princess lived there.

**Note to self: Don't Go Inside The Witch Princess's House. **

I stepped foot inside the forest. A cool breeze greeted me as I entered. Everything was mostly shrouded in green. Grasses, mushrooms, and flowers grew everywhere. I picked up a flower, I placed it in my pocket for later purposes. I explored for many hours. It was Probably one in the afternoon when I finally found a church.

A pond was next to it. I tossed the flower in and left the pond. I bumped into Denny as I headed for the meadow, my next destination. "Hey!" He called. He waved his hand and held his bucket up high. He stood up and walked towards me. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to get to know the town better."

"Ah, So you've been everywhere?" He asked with a grin forming on his face.

"I think so, I don't know."

"Have you been to the peak?" he place his bucket down. It was amazingly filled to the rim with fish. Big and small ones.

"No, I didn't even know there was one." I said, tapping my chin with my index finger.

"Come on, I'll show you." He dashed off into the direction of the forest.

"Hey!" I called after him. "No fair!" His grin turned into a smirk. He was standing on the bridge now.

"Wow, you are very slow." He said with amusement. He pointed up to a hill that shone above the leafy trees.

"I never noticed that." I muttered. I never did.

"Well, I'll race you there!" He ran off into the direction of the peak leaving me alone.

"Shoot." I mumbled. I ran into the direction he had went into. I just kept on going straight ahead until the lush green grass turn into dirt. I walked up it making many turns in my attempt to get up. Denny was probably already there by now so there really was no point in rushing up.

"You took _forever_!" Denny whined.

"I would have been here earlier if you hadn't left me to fend for myself." He looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "I can't stay mad at you…" I quietly said.

"Yay!" He said. He hugged me tight enough to nearly choke me. He immediately let go of me once he heard me gasping.

"I better get back to the inn now. I'll see you tomorrow I suppose." I waved a goodbye and left.

The walk back to the inn wasn't bad. At least until I found Kai sulking in the corner. "Kai? Where are Juliet and Elizabeth?" He looked up to see me in one piece.

"They went to go play with Chelsea at you farm." He wiped tears away from his cheek and stood up. "Glad to see your okay."

I nodded and told him all about my adventures. I told him about Shea and Denny and how Denny and I went up to the peak. I told him about Goddess pond, the meadow, and the beach.

"Seems like you had a lot of fun. Since it's almost five, why don't we go out to dinner. The girls are enjoying themselves playing with Alex, Charlie, and Eliza anyways." He placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, But after that, we get the twins and have them eat here."

"Deal." He agreed.

We left after I had changed into different clothes. The ones I was wearing were covered in filth and drenched in sweat. The walk was pleasant though.

We took a seat at a table in the far right corner next to a window. A waitress came over and asked for our orders.

"Just water." I said

"…same."

The lady left us in awkward silence. "Why did you want to come here?" I said to break the silence.

"Cause I need to tell you something I never told you before. You remember six or seven years ago, We went to the inn for dinner." I nodded. "I wanted to tell you I loved you. I did but I never proposed. I was going to go over to you place the next day, but then 'the scene' happened and…Skye and you just…yeah." It explain a lot.

"I just wanted to say…" He plucked out a blue feather. I knew what I was going to say already.

"Kai, it's sweet to know you love me and I do too but, it's just to soon. Maybe in the future we can be together." I gave a hopeful smile to a crushed Kai.

"I guess," He smiled. I didn't reject him because it was it was too soon. It was because I had fallen for Denny. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I know Kai was going to make me the happiest person alive but I wasn't ready for him. He deserves better than me.

"Here you go." The waitress hand the glasses to us. She disappeared into the back room.

I gulped it down quickly. "I'm going to go get the kids. I left a dinner leaving Kai alone. Damn, I should've know this was coming.

Skye had both of the kids in his hands. Juliet was in terror. Elizabeth had a blank expression on her face. "Thank-you…Skye." I mumbled. He gave a small push to the girls having them walk over to me.

He just stared at me. "Jill, I'm sorry. I just get these quick surges of anger every know and then. I want you to come back with me, please." His eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Skye, I wish I could. But I don't wan tot risk having Juliet hurt." He gently held my hand.

"Please, just give me one last chance." He whispered.

"Okay." I also whispered. He reached over to give me a hug but I moved a step back. He tried one more time, this time, I didn't move back. Shivers went up and down my spine as his cold skin touched mine. "I'll go get my things. I went over to the inn quietly and got Juliet's, Elizabeth's, and my stuff out. Skye helped me with the three suitcases stuff with apparel. He held two bags while I held one.

A ship was waiting for us at the dock. Denny wasn't even home from fishing yet.

**Kai's POV **

After Jill left, I tipped the waitress and took a walk by the meadow. I took out the shiny blue feather I've had for over ten years. I had no idea how it had maintained it's blue shine. It wasn't ruined or anything near that. I placed it back in my pocket. It was near midnight now.

I walked back to the inn thinking about Jill and why she had rejected me.

No sound cam out from the bedroom we were staying in which was odd. I knocked few times. No response. "Jill, are you there?" Again, no response. I opened the door to see a note stuck to the television.

_Dear Kai, _

_By the time you read this, The twins and I will be on our way back to Mineral Town. I wish you luck finding the right person. To clear this up, Skye came and convinced me to go back with him. _

"Oh no." I mumbled to myself. I ran out of the building to the beach. _She is making the biggest mistake of her life. _

When I did arrived, The ship was a few feet away. Jill was leaning on the ship's railing with Skye holding her. Skye smirked at me while Jill gave me the same hopeful smile. Juliet looked at me with a small. She jumped off the ship leaving Jill scared. Elizabeth followed soon after.

I took off my bandanna and jumped into the salty water. Juliet desperately tried to go up for a breath of air. Elizabeth was searching desperately for Juliet. I managed to grad Juliet and pull her up. Elizabeth was following me up.

We all swam back to shore. The boat didn't stop or even turn around. Jill was trying to jump off the ship to get her kids but Skye held her back. _Maybe he is right for her._ The girls were clinging to my legs, freezing.

"D-Daddy… Can we go home?" The little girls were shivering.

"Ok, Let's just stay at the inn to get you changed into different clothes." They nodded and we walked back to our temporary home.

They girls entered their room and found nothing to wear. "Maybe Eliza will let you borrow one her dresses. Stay here." I told the little girls to sit down while I got them something dry.

I knocked on the door and a muscular man wearing a white under shirt and grey shorts. "What do you need at such a late hour?" He said, partly asleep.

"Hey, I came to ask if my girls could borrow some of Eliza's dresses." He handed me two of her frilly orange dress and shut the door before I could say thank-you.

"Thanks daddy." The girls said in unison.

"I'm not your dad." I said sweetly.

"Yes you are. We don't look like Skye or Mom. And you're the closet person we have to a dad." Elizabeth said intelligibly.

"That is true," I sat there. "How do you feel about staying with me? We could live any where you want." The little girls thought about it for a second.

"Sure daddy." They ran up to hug me." "Where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere you want." I smiled.

"How about we go to where you and mom met?" Juliet asked.

"Okay, we leave to tomorrow."

**Jill's POV **

"Skye, we have to go back and get the kids!" I screamed. He placed a cold finger on my lip.

"Shhh, We will go back tomorrow. They will be there, what harm could possibly happen?"

"You right. Kai wouldn't do anything to them."

"Get some rest and we will come back tomorrow." Skye whispered into my ear. He pressed his lips gently against mine.

I fell asleep in Skye's arm. My dreams were haunted by Elizabeth and Juliet refusing to come back with me.

"Wake up Jill." Skye shook me gently, waking me from my sleep. "We are here in Sunny island again."

I opened my eyes and saw the beach of Chelsea's Island. We went inside the inn. Kai nor the girls were there. "Oh my god, Where did they go!" I screamed.

**Kai's POV**

We arrived early the next morning. "Dad, what if mom is looking for us? What if she want wants us to back with her and the man who hurt me?" Juliet whispered.

"I would never let Skye touch you. If Jill wants you back, I can't do anything about it."

Elizabeth explored my old shack. It wasn't even summer yet. Sort of odd though. I took them to the farm that was once owned by Jill. It was in a horrible condition now. Weeds over took everything. The tree's had withered away. The house that Jill had spent millions of dollars on was now nothing more than a small shack.

"Dad," Elizabeth tugged on my shirt. "Is this really where mom lived?"

"It was a beautiful paradise when she lived here. She had a pond built and she had plenty of crops growing around here. She had a pup named Kitty but after she left, he probably died."

Elizabeth and Juliet were quiet for a minute then said, "Can we go to the city?" Elizabeth asked after she finished poking a weed.

"Um, why?" I asked

"Because, we are five and we haven't even started kindergarten. There is still time to sign up you know." This little girl would probably be promoted to 1st grade once the entrance exam is complete.

"Okay, but we don't have a place to stay in."

"We could rent an apartment you know. Just until we finish high school."

"How do you know all o this stuff Lizzie?"

"…I don't know." She shrugged it off."

"Okay, we leave tonight I guess."

A few minutes later, my cell phone rung. "Hello?" I asked.

"Where are the kids!" A cruel voice said.

"Why do you need to know? You're just going to abuse Juliet and probably murder Little Elizabeth."

"Jill is crying like cry over them." Skye's voice said.

"The kids wanted to come with me. _They_ are having a good time with me. _They_ are enjoying their selves. _They_ want to stay with me." I said, angrily.

Juliet tugged my sleeves and asked for me to hand her the phone. I placed the phone gently on her hand.

"Skye, we are alright. Kai is going to take us faraway where you can't hurt us." Juliet then handed the phone to Elizabeth.

"Skye, we are fine, Kai is **much** better _dad_ then you are, **no**, **were**. I can't tell you exactly where we are though. We will constantly be moving so there is a small chance you will find us." She handed the phone to me.

"Let me talk to Jill"

"Hello…" A calm voice said.

"Jill, The girls are fine. I would **never **hurt them. They just want to try a few things. I'm sure once they are done, they would go back to you."

"Okay, just promise me you won't hurt them in any way."

"I won't. Bye." I hung up and turn my attention to the little girls staring at me with big eyes.

"We are going to the city!" I shouted. The girls squealed in excitement. We stayed at the bench for numerous hours waiting for a boat to arrive. While we waited, Juliet and Elizabeth were playing in the sand. I stayed behind my shack, supervising them. It was near midnight when the boat arrived. It was white and sleek.

The girls were asleep in my arms. I stepped onto the boat-like ship. The man at the entrance asked for my name age and gender….I know weird. I was directed into a room with two beds. I placed Juliet and Elizabeth down on separate beds. I walked out of the room.

I wandered the halls of the ship until I was on the deck. I leaned on the railing of the ship. The sea was a shade of midnight blue. The moon was full tonight. My cell phone rang a tune. _Jill_.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Please tell me the girls are okay."

"Yes, they are fine. Why so you keep asking that? You know I would never in my entire life hurt my kids." The last part slipped out of my mouth.

"How did you know they were your kids? I never told you."

"Um, well, they don't look like Kai in anyways so I assumed they….yeah."

"Your right. I shouldn't have kept it from you. Keep them…I want you to stay with them. I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Jill, I can't. As mush as I would like to, the kids are going back to you as soon they finish elementary school."

"No, Skye will only torment them. I don't want them to get hurt. Please…" Her voice cracked at the end. I couldn't raise them. I didn't want them to keep transferring to fit with my schedule.

"Fine, but you have to visit from time to time. They go back to you after they finish middle school.

That was the last phone call she ever made to me. The once little girls grew older. From five to nine. From nine to ten and from ten to twelve. They grew up quickly. Elizabeth had been given a scholarship to start high school. Juliet excelled in her 7th grade class. Elizabeth was about to graduate eighth grade.

_**Seven years later…**_

Elizabeth and Juliet were face to face with their mother, Jill. The now elder girls were upset that their mother had left them. "Hi darlings!" Jill called out. The girls side stepped away from the lady who gave them birth. "What's wrong?" Jill asked worriedly.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_? **What's wrong**! You tell me. You left us when we were five, we grew up with only our dad. Money was tight for us. You, you just enjoyed your time with that demon! I bet you never even remembered us until Kai called you to say that we were coming to visit you." Elizabeth spat. Juliet finish her statement by saying…

"We aren't coming back. We don't care what you say. Kai never left us, no matter how hard it was to raise to kids. Kai even lost hope in his shack when he had no more business. He had to close it down and work for a different restaurant. We won't ever come back. Even if we are forced to, we won't we will just be gone by morning anyways." They back up next to me leaving Jill speechless.

"Dad, let's go back home." Elizabeth said as she left Jill's home in Mineral town. Jill broke out into sobs.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

The twins walked ahead of me talking and snickering. They turned around to face me. "Dad, remember when we were kids that we went to stay in Sunny Island. Can we go stay there? I want to see Alex and Charlie and Eliza. Most of all, I want to see Denny's son." Juliet said.

"I guess so."

_**Two weeks later………**_

**Juliet's POV **

We arrived a few weeks later, Summer just started and Sunny Isle was just the best place to spend it. Elizabeth and my birthday was just a few days ago. We both turned thirteen. Eliza had told me that she had just turned seventeen a few months ago. She had also mentioned to me in one of her many phone calls that Denny and Lanna had a boy a year older than me. Chen was a year older than Eliza which made him eighteen.

Pierre also had a kid the same age as me. Except he was taller and better looking than Pierre.

Once we docked at Sunny Island, Denny's son, Daniel, came running out of the shack on the beach. She pulled me into a deep hug. I was probably blushing a deep red right now. He let go of me a few seconds later.

"Juliet, the last time I saw you was when you were ten. My have you grown up!" He said, getting a closer look at me.

Pierre's kid sat on a blanket waiting for Elizabeth to walkout. His name was Jason if I recall correctly. Elizabeth ran up and laid on the blanket with him. They talked and giggle for some time.

Kai walked out of the ship and searched for Elizabeth and I. We both walked up to Kai. Daniel's arm was around my waist. Jason just held onto Elizabeth's hand.

Kai smacked Daniel's arm off my waist and said, "Don't do that. She is my little girl and she shouldn't be treated like that." he pointed to Jason and Elizabeth and stated. "_This _is as far as you are going to touch my Juliet." He said to Daniel.

"Yes Kai." Daniel said.

"Now, you may go have fun." He shooed us off.

Daniel and I went into Chelsea's farm which was now run by Alex. "Hey cousin!" Alex greeted us. "Nice seeing you here." He was sowing seeds into the ground.

"Hey Alex. I'm going to be staying here for the rest of summer." Daniels arm went back to my waist. I looked up at him and saw him with a wide grin on his face. "Well, I'll be spending most of my time with Daniel though."

"Cool, I guess I'll be seeing you around then." I waved goodbye and then left.

"Where to know?" I said.

"How about we go back to my place and watch TV?" He offered. I nodded my agreement.

We walked back to his home by the beach. It was fixed now. The last time I had seen it, it was filled with cracks and leaks. He opened the wood carved door to show a beautiful home. A small couch was pointed toward the TV. I sat down first on the left and he down right next to me. He flipped through the channels on it but nothing caught our eyes. He landed on the news where I told him to stop.

_A 43 year old passed away at the hospital yesterday night from a depression. We will tell you more about it next week on Channel Four News!_

I broke down into tears after hearing my own mothers death. Daniel tried to comfort me but I still felt the sadness of losing my mom. I left his house running until I reached the forest. I fell to my collapsed on my knees. I was surrounded by trees, grass, and bushes. I thought about how my mother and how I had talked to her the last time I saw her.

A voice called out my name. "Juliet! Juliet, are you here?" Daniel was looking for me. I wiped away the tears from my eyes and straightened up and said.

"Yeah, I'm here." I sniffled a bit before I stood up. Daniel turned in my direction. He ran over the minute he saw me.

"Are you okay?" He looked me over making sure I didn't have any scratches or bruises.

"I'm fine. Can we go back to your place?" I said softly. It was where I would be staying for the next two months anyways.

We arrived shortly. Daniel opened the front door and let me in first. He followed in soon after. Kai had arrived here while I was talking to Alex and dropped off my suitcase.

"I'll show you to your room." He gently took hold of my hand and led me to a white room. A bed, desk and a television were placed inside the room. I dropped my suitcase on the bed and unpacked my stuff. It was mainly packed with clothes, shoes, and toiletries.

"Why did you leave like that?" Daniel asked as we sat on the bed.

"It was my mother that died…"

"I'm sorry, Juliet." He whispered into my ear.

"I need to go see Elizabeth, I'll probably be back by six." I got of the bed and left.

The first place I was going to check was Pierre's place. I walked in through the front door. Jason was cooking something in the kitchen. He heard me come in. "Hey Juliet, Elizabeth isn't here. She said something about talking to Kai. You're welcome to stay here until she comes back."

"I'll just wait I guess." I took a seat on one of the stools. He handed me a dish of Curry rice and a fork.

"I assume you haven't eaten anything since you got off the ship."

"Thanks." I ate it quickly since I was starving. "So, how are you and Elizabeth doing?"

"Pretty good. It's nice to see her again. What about you and Danny?"

"Eh, ok I guess. He is caring, sweet, and he has a sense of humor and best of all, he is fun to be around. He has Denny's hair color and Lanna's pale skin color. His hair isn't curly like Denny's though."

"It's seem like you really enjoy spending time with him. He must really like you `cause a few weeks ago, all he could talk about nonstop was 'Juliet's coming!' 'We have to make Juliet welcome!' 'We have to fix up everything!' He would shout that nonstop. Until today. You don't know how much he likes you."

"He…likes me? All I ever thought was that we were best friends…" Elizabeth walked in with a frown plastered on her face.

"Did you hear, Juliet?" I slowly nodded.

"I'll be going know." I jumped of the stool. I bowed my head at Elizabeth and whispered. "I know it's sad." I left after that. Danny was talking with Kai about something. He was attentive and then broke out into a smile. A tear escaped my eyes. All I could hear was, "Thank you so much Kai!" Daniel turned to see me, he smile grew even larger, if it was even possible actually.

He saw me crying and comforted me. "Juliet, I need to talk to you at home." He whispered. We walked hand in hand to his house. Lanna was drawing something in a sketchbook.

"Hi Daniel. Oh my, Juliet is that you?" I nodded. "You look adorable. I never thought you would be with my son." Daniel blushed a bit.

"Come on Juliet, I'll show you to my room." He took me down the hallway into a dimly light room. It was surprisingly clean though.

"I like you, Juliet. I never looked at any other girl like I do to you. I hope we can be together. But in the meantime, do you want to be my…" He smiled sheepishly at me. He didn't need to finish the sentence for me to understand.

"Of course!" He blushed mildly. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Our faces were only centimeters apart. He moved in closer and kissed me. It only last for a second but it felt like an eternity.

"Juliet, your dad gave me permission to be with you a few hours ago. I've been begging him since you were eleven to let me be with you. Today, I got my wish." He leaned in to kiss me again. "How about we go see what Elizabeth and Jason are up to."

"Okay." We left his room. Lanna had a big grin on her face when she saw me walk out with Daniel's arm around my waist. "Hello Lanna. I hope it's okay to see you son."

"Of course it is dear! Daniel talks nonstop about you." Daniel glared at his mother. I thought it was cute.

We left Lanna and traveled up to east town where Elizabeth was. She greeted us warmly and told us to take a seat.

Jason then walked into the room and grinned. "Well, I see you two are happy. When's the wedding?" he joked.

"Five years from now." Danny said.

"Seriously?" He asked? "What if you have a fight or something? Then what?"

"Well," I answered. "we will probably get over it sooner or later, right?"

Danny smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Well, since you've only been here for a day, how about we go do something fun? Like, go visit Shea, I haven't seen him since I was like four."

"Sure." Daniel, Elizabeth and I said in unison. We didn't need to pack anything, we knew our way around the jungle. Elizabeth and Jason stood far apart. Something probably happened.

Shea sprinted out of a tree and greeted us. His vocabulary had become better. We talked with him and Wada for a while until it was night. Lanna and Denny would have a panic attack if we didn't arrive soon. His parent's were probably the best a person could for. It was 9:00PM when we finally arrived at his house. Kai was staying with Alex while Chelsea is out of town. Elizabeth refused to stay with Jason so she got a room at the hotel.

I changed in a black t-shirt and plaid shorts. I grabbed a rubber band and tied my hair back in a ponytail. Danny walked into my room and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight." He ruffled my hair and left. After he left, I took out my mp3 player and switched to a song that described how I felt. I was just about to fall asleep when I felt someone shake me.

"Lanna?" I said groggily. The yellow haired had a straight face.

"Juliet, please be careful with Daniel. He's going through all of these teen changes. If he does something wrong, please, _please_, don't leave him. He will go into depression. He doesn't _like_, he _loves _you. It's proof enough he confessed to you." She left my room with a hopeful smile. It's probably puppy love.

I fell asleep a few minutes before midnight. I couldn't remember my dream in the morning but it had something to do with Danny.

I changed into my favorite pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a purple light jacket.

I walked to the kitchen were I fixed up my own breakfast. Cereal was all I could make though. Daniel walked out of his bedroom in his pajamas, a grey t-shirt and shorts. "G`morning." Daniel said. He walked to the fridge and made his own breakfast. I washed the dishes to spare Lanna sometime before heading out to Jason's place.

"Where are you going, Juliet?" Danny asked

"I'm going to go to town for a while, I'll be back in an hour or two so we can hang out. Bye!" I called out.

I knocked on the door, Pierre sauntered out and said, "Hello Juliet, Jason's upstairs if your looking for him." Pierre was walking to the Dinner for breakfast.

I knocked on his door. Jason opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hey, Juliette. Come in." He stepped aside and let me enter. It was nicely decorated with posters of unknown bands. "What brings you here?" He asked a bit suspiciously.

"I just wanted to know what's going on between you and my sister? You haven't been near each other since we went to see Shea."

"I…dumped her. I fell in love with some else." He looked down to the floor.

"Who?" I asked suspiciously

"This girl. She is my age, she has brown hair, brown eyes. Want to know the best thing a bout her? She is right here with me." He winked at me.

"Jason, I-" He pressed his lips against mine. I tried kicking to get out but nothing worked. The door opened again with Daniel coming through. Jason finally let go of me once he saw Danny.

"Danny! It's not what it looks like!" I shouted. He shook his head, tears streamed down his cheeks. He ran out of Jason's house.

"Damn you Jason!" I shouted before I left his room.

Danny had already arrived home. He had locked himself in his room. "Danny, I'm sorry." I knocked on the door being him t let me in. "It really wasn't what it looked like. Danny please…" I sank down to my feet, crying. I didn't realize it but I had fallen asleep. I awoke in a bed. Daniel was sitting in a chair right next to me.

"Danny? Why are you here." I tried to get up but Danny placed me back down.

"Stay. Juliet, why did you kiss him?"

"Daniel, as I've been trying to say, I didn't. I tried to kick him off me, but he wouldn't budge, and that's where you came in." He placed a warm finger over lips, hushing me.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I don't want to lose you like how Kai lost you mother." He pressed his lips to mine. He let me sleep for the night.

..::5 Years Later::..

The last thing I remember was going through our I do's at our wedding. Daniel stood behind with his hands wrapped around my waist. We were looking at the marvelous blue sea.

"I can't wait `till our child comes." He whispered into my ear.

"Me neither." I whispered.

We took our last glance at land and towards our future.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Everyone in my family was here. My dad, Kai. My sister, Elizabeth. My niece, Courtney. My aunt, Claire. My other dad, Skye. My beloved husband, Daniel and my sister's husband, Jason. And my son, David

We were on a farm that once belonged to Jill. It has been almost seven years since she passed away. We were quiet for a moment but we then decided to head down to the beach for the fireworks festival. David, who just turned seven, was off playing with one of Claire's kids. It was like a big family reunion. Jason was forced into marriage after impregnating Elizabeth.

"The fireworks are about to start!" Kai yelled. David stayed with his cousin, Courtney, for the festival. I sat with Daniel and Kai for the fireworks. They were the only two people I could trust. Some of my Kai's friends form Mineral town even came.

A bunch of different colored fireworks shot up into the sky, one after another. The sky was illuminated by many colors. We all watched in awe of the beautiful sight.

"In honor of Jill." I muttered as another colorful blast lit up the sky.

*

I stood on my mom's property once more before I left. A tear escaped my eye. I wanted to stay and rebuild it to it's proper position.

"Juliet, It's time to go." Danny and David were now by my side. David looked at the field filled with weeds and stones.

"I want to stay here Danny, I want to rebuild the farm." Daniel looked at me, stunned.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" I nodded my reply. "Okay, We'll start our lives over again."

* Five Years Later*

I had just finished harvesting the of my crops when David come up to me with his friend, Hugh. Hugh was already sixteen at the moment which made it seem as if they were brothers.

"Mom, can we go over to Mineral Town? They have this new game system that I **REALLY** want to get. Please!"

"Okay, be careful." I handed him some money and he was well out of my sight a few seconds later. "He grew up so fast." I muttered.

"He did, didn't he?" Daniel appeared behind me. " I still remember when he was scared of animals." He let out a low chuckle.

"Where has the time gone." I whispered. I finished up and went to the beach.

It's been years since I've actually been to one. The last time I went, Was because of the fireworks festival. The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore soothed me. In a way, it's was as if…Jill was thanking me.

"Where has the time gone."

* * *

**A/N: This is just something i came up with after i finshed the story. This is probably one of my favourites. I hope whoever reads this likes it.**


End file.
